scotch_prewarnetfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Almeida
"Let the New Era begin! >:)"-Almeida after finally killing Liu Kang and achieving her goal Queen Almeida is the leader of the Elder Gods Council, a group of Elder Gods which consists of her son and daughter who control the Multiverse Federation while Almeida also controls the entire time itself. Biography Not much is really known about Almeida's past other than the fact she has been around since the dawn of time since she is the Keeper and Goddess of Time and mother to Shinnok and Cetrion, Gods of Darkness and Nature. She created the Elder Gods Council after imprisoning all of the Gods opposing her conquest of creating a perfect timeline. Cetrion at some point in time helped her mother create a large hourglass, dubbed Almeida's Glass, which was one of a kind time altering and twisting invention. She takes credit for it's creation and is very powerful as her powers overshadow those of all the other Gods. It was brought to Almeida's attention that Shao Kahn sought help in killing Raiden, and wanted to use Almeida's hourglass's power to enslave Earth, merging it with Outworld. Almeida wanted Shao's powers as they could make her even stronger, and she would allow him to takeover the world. The Queen then ordered Cetrion to provide Shao with the Glass in exchange for his powers, following Liu Kang's demise. Almeida then sold the Hourglass to Shao Khan for the moment being. However, Raiden and his new right-hand Steven were able to collect the Kamidogus which could destroy the Hourglass. On Almeida's orders, Cetrion and Shinnok both tried to fight Raven off from collecting kamidogus, but failed. Shinnok then sent his Hell's Army to capture Raiden but they all failed. Raiden then fought directly with Cetrion, and was able to defeat her. Cetrion and Shinnok then used a portal to escape but were berated by Almeida for departing and failing. Despite being in Almeida's hands for now, Shao continued to keep his eye on the glass, and then ordered some of his own forces to try and capture Raiden or Steven. The Hourglass was ultimately destroyed by Raiden and Steven's efforts, and Shao was ridiculed by the entire Council for his failure, something which Almeida assured him that will not go unpunished. Some years later, Almeida once again hired Shao Kahn as the Council's chief henchman. Almeida also enlisted the help of Nightmare, the ruler of the planet Duro. Together they orchestrated a plan to hypnotise Raiden, Siegfried (Nightmare's enemy) and Fujin (the Wind God) and make them to work for them. The Council was able to hypnotise the trio but they forgot about Steven, who was still willing to fight against them. Raven, Fujin, and eventually Siegfried were all cured of their hypnotised state by Steven. Almeida then furiously ordered Nightmare to kill Steven, and Shao suggested harvesting the enemies' souls for dinner. Nightmare was useless however, and was easily taken out by Steven who advanced onto Almeida and her allies' Keep, her special base on her planet of Boolos. However, Steven was unable to fight all of Almeida's allies plus her and he was forced to escape via a portal made by Raiden. Almeida was having none of that however, and send Shao after Steven through her own made portal but Shao was caught by Raide, Fujin and their forces, and placed him in the Heavens' captivity. However, Shao was saved by Cetrion but she was furious with his constant failings, and stupid plot deniers which got them nowhere. He was even nearly killed by Almeida but he managed to emotionally manipulate the Queen to spare his life. Powers and abilities Almeida has the power to control, reverse, or fast forward time or even reverse an entire timeline with her hourglass located at her Keep. She also has the power to throw sandballs at people, mostly her enemies or people she labels as a threat. She always uses her time abilities to use them to her strongest advantage. Almeida also has the ability to freeze and stop time as she wishes. She can also use an emergency teleport to escape any situation where she could be potentially harmed. She is also able to summon dinosaurs, like Barney, from the sky to attack her opponents. She can also summon Supreman to fight her battles for her. Personality Almeida is very sadistic in his role as a time lord. She actually has a horrid temper, and frequently shouts at people when thing don't go her way, as shown when she berated Shao and Nightmare for their failures, and when she taunted the living hell out of Raiden. Despite also berating Cetrion and Shinnok, she actually holds great respect for her children, and even shows respect to Hell's Army. But then again who doesn't, really? She is very smart, and has seen the end of the world at least a million times. She is very brave, but only uses her powers when need to, as a last resort. She is also quite the fighter, according to Daegon. Trivia *Almeida often credits herself as being Reality itself but that is actually the One Being, someone that is even more powerful than her. *She has some golden stuff like flap on her bald head. *Like all the other Gods, Almeida is immortal, but Shao Kahn and Nightmare aren't. *She speaks with an angelic, godly voice. Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Royalty Category:Evil Warlords Category:Evil beings Category:Perfect beings Category:Stronk Category:Titans Category:Decievers